DTTC Wiki
THE DT The DT was founded in 1776 when the constitution was written on hemp paper. The DT TC was formed in 2008, maybe 2009; the details of which are hazy. It is an offshoot of the UG Pit's very own Drug Thread! Also, before you ask, it was 1995. I'm twelve and what is this? Our primary mission in life is to combust cannabis plant material for inhalation into our lungs actively absorbing THC into the blood vessels where it will then cross the blood-brain barrier and attach to cannabinoid receptors; effectively fading us. We also enjoy vaporizing or baking cannabis into edibles! All of which effectively fade us... Members generally discuss any and everything on a daily basis, including but not limited to: *A Bundle of Dicks *Drugs *Life Stories *Bear Grylls drinking piss *A Bundle of Dicks *Music (Primarily Electronic, Dub, Psychedelia, Indie, and Progressive) *LOBSET *Saadia *A Bundle of Dicks *Chaos Theory *Existentialism *A Bundle of Dicks *Philosophy *Brangology *Of Dicks and Bundles *etc. Evolution of the TC The DTTC was formed sometime in 1995, but any and all details of its existence have since been lost. The modern day DTTC was formed sometime around September 2009, during DT 7. The founder is unknown, but it may have been Cody. Actually, it may have been Rick. The point is, it wasn't you. The TC did not have a consistent name the first few months it existed. Many names were used such as "weed420", "bundleofdicks", "IMONDRUG!!@!#!@$!#@$", and "onlygaysallowed". There were not many regulars and if it weren't for Cody, Rick, Poops, Lobstep, Travis, Zack, Dave, Sam, and maybe some other people, the TC would have died. Eventually people started to use dee-tee as the main chat. Around this time, Poops started to popularize the "camera bowl"(and subsequently the "cam nap") in which a bowl of marijuana is combusted on webcam for all TCers to view. He would rip a shitty gatorade bottle bong in his bathroom daily and it was hilarious. Then one day deetee became mysteriously password locked. So Sawman came along and said "FUCK this chat, too many randos join" so he made the dancingbears with a password. The dancingbears was used for many months. Many "cambowls" were smoked in this chat. However, randos started to join the chat again, and with an absent sawman to moderate, the TC had to migrate. This is when the current day chat, "thebizzlenizzle" was created. Now there is a password and admins so no randos (aka DEA) can join. Members *Ian *Zibi *Zombee *Gary *Zach *Travis (Legacy) *Travis *Ben *Ceddy (illum/frenchie) *Arthur (frenchie) *frozen (Çhris) *Mental *Rick (Canadian) *Dean *Mike *Matt (Ajax) *The Almighty Poopsmith (Canadian) *Cody *[Disco-Nekt|[Ultimate Poutine Dave]] *Misty *Saadia (Thread milf) *Zack *Aaron *Matt *Jack *Kory (Canadian) *Helena (Hitler, also Canadian) *Deholly (Canadian) *Rich *Ali *Tyler *Bambi *Mark *Cameron *Fish *Silver (Gooze) *Bernard *Blake *Idkwhatimdoing (thread king, also has a "snake" in his "pants") *slashestranged (thread queen) *Jesse *Ben (Leviathan) *Hunter *teachmeviolence *(Little) Sam *Lobster/LOBSET/lobstep *Grant (Fritz, Mr. La Fritz, Sir Fritz or G. Fritz Esquire.) *Barrack Brobama (honorary member) *Bobthebum16 (also known as Baab) *Scott (scmhack) *Drew (Smowl_boker) *Nate/Goof *Chak (Canadian) *Jason (Canadian) *Fat Lard (Alcoholic) *Chandler Legends *Bajeda *Sean (metal4all) - DT's resident living legend *thepekins (King of the Trip Post) *Garden of grey *Sawman *Zardokk - Everybody must get stoned! (if they are him) *Spaceman_spiff (Spaceman spliff) *Cat_of_Pain *Firebread (Zack) - ate 50 hits of LSD on cam in the bizzlenizzle. Category:Browse Category:Members